Fairy dump
by juviin
Summary: Just some random one-shots. I won't be putting any more in here
1. Fear of Heights

**AN: This is kind of my first Fairy Tail fic on here! This is a collection of one shots based off of several pairings (there will definitely be nalu, gruvia, gajevy, and jerza (also maybe miraxus or rowen) They will probably take place in different universes (it will be specified if they don't). They will definitely come out sporadically so please bear with me. All of the prompts will be from this list: post/103507843665/guess-who-loves-aus (I definitely won't wind up using all of them)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail's characters nor the prompts, all of which belong to their respective owners.**

 **Prompt: Going to the fair and rocking the Ferris wheel seat so the person sitting next to you clings to you like a lifeline AU**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

 _If Natsu does not stop_ , Lucy thought, _I will kill him_. Going to the fair will be fun! They all said that, but that's only because they knew that he would do this and it wouldn't be their problem. Her proof? She heard Gray laugh after Natsu asked her to go on the Ferris wheel with him. He rocked it once more and she couldn't help it. "EEK!" She screeched and jumped into his arms.

"Haha, does it really scare you that much Luce?" She practically jumped to the other side of the cart, causing it to shake, her to whimper and him to laugh. She glared at him. "It wouldn't be as scary if you stayed in my arms."

"There is no way I'm doing that." She stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked at her and she could feel her uneasiness rise.

"Well, if that's how you're gonna be, I guess I have no choice." Her eyes went wide as he made the cart go back and forth.

"Natsu please stop it." He noticed that she had started to cry. _Oh shit_. That wasn't what he wanted. He immediately stopped and tried to steady the cart.

"Lucy, I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He awkwardly patted her head and, much to his surprise, she moved close to him and buried her head into his chest, whimpering at the cart's slight movement. He wrapped his left arm around her back and whispered countless I'm sorry's into her ear.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone on the Ferris wheel if I knew it was going to scare me so much." She laughed at the situation she had put herself in.

"No, it's my fault. I wanted to shake the cart so that you'd hug me. I know, I'm a selfish bastard." Surprisingly, this made her giggle.

"Gosh Natsu that makes it sound like you-" She was cut off by a voice coming over the loudspeaker.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, we apologize for the inconvenience, however the Ferris wheel has stopped working." Murmurs could be heard from below them. "It will likely get working again in ten to fifteen minutes."

"Luce," Natsu said as he felt her fists grab his shirt, "I'm right here, I promise." She nodded.

"Hey, Natsu, I have something I want to tell you." She looked up at him. "I like you," she was no longer looking at him, now staring at the dark gray fabric of his t-shirt, "I have, for a really long time, I just…" She trailed off and he started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you feel the same!" He kissed her forehead.

"What? You mean you…"

"Yep, I love you!" It was then that blush started to rise on her cheeks.

"So, does that mean we…are dating?" He smiled even brighter.

"Do you wanna?" It was blunt, their confession, and practically out of nowhere, but she loved it. She smiled right back at him.

"I'd love to." Almost immediately after she said that, the wheel started to turn again. Once they got back to the ground, Natsu bragged to everyone (especially Gray) about him and Lucy becoming an official couple.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading!**


	2. Rainy Night

**AN: Yay! Chapter 2! This one is a lot longer than the last one haha. It does have two prompts (and ships) this time, after all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail's characters nor the prompts, all of which belong to their respective owners.**

 **Prompt:** **person A asking for directions from person B because they're new in town and hopelessly lost (for Gruvia) cat/dog runs away and other person finds it AU (for Gajevy)**

 **Pairing: Gruvia, Gajevy**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Juvia looked at the map on her phone, trying to make sense of it. She never was good at reading maps, it was normally left to Gajeel while she drove. She had just wanted to get a feel for their new neighborhood, but she forgot her horrible sense of direction. After almost an hour of wandering around, she decided to sit on a bench to calm herself down. Where the heck was Phantom Street? Magnolia was too big for her. She was sure Gajeel was doing fine with maneuvering himself around already. He was always like that. Always so much better than her.

* * *

"Lily!" Gajeel shouted as he walked down Phantom Street, where him and Juvia would be living from now on. With Lily of course. Both of which had gotten lost on the first day in the new town. He'd focus on finding Lily first, Lily was in more danger, and Juvia could handle herself. "Panther Lily!" He hoped that he'd be able to find Lily before the sun went down, which was fast approaching. He was also still worried about Juvia. Gosh, why'd they have to get lost?

* * *

Now, she was crying, and it looked like it was about to start raining. Sobbing, on a park bench in the rain. What if she got kidnapped? Or worse? The park was deserted. Nobody walking dogs or jogging, and no children playing on swings. And she knew that when it started to rain it would become cold, despite it being the summer. This just made her cry more as the sky started to cry along with her.

* * *

 _Damnit_. Gajeel thought as it started to rain. Juvia had a bad problem with the rain. It made her remember things that were better left in the back of her mind. Actually, they would be best forgotten, but she couldn't forget it. And Lily, well Lily was terrified of thunder, so as long as there was no thunder- BANG! Of course, nothing could ever be easy for him could it? He'd probably find them both curled up under park benches. He ran faster calling out his cat's name as he went.

* * *

Juvia had pulled her knees up and buried her face in them. The rain was pouring, the type that could make you unable to see a few feet in front of your face. She hated the rain, it reminded her of then. That night where she was almost kidnapped and…who knows what would've happened if Gajeel hadn't come. Every time it rained after that Gajeel had comforted her. Where was her best friend now?

* * *

Crap, now it was really raining now. Juvia was probably terrified. This was just like that night those assholes tried to hurt her. He turned a corner and stopped. He saw a blur of blue and a very familiar cat. "Lily! Ju-"That wasn't Juvia, but she did look up at him from her place on the ground. First, the hair was too short and messy to be Juvia. Second, the girl herself was too short to be his friend. As he looked at her he noticed that she had almost nothing in common with Juvia. She was really tiny, wore a headband, and her eyes were hazel, unlike Juvia's blue ones. Another difference, he was really attracted to her.

"Oh, is this your cat?" She looked cold, she didn't have an umbrella and she was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "I saw him sitting on the sidewalk over here and he was shivering, poor kitty."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He could have sworn he heard his voice crack. What the fuck was wrong with him? It clearly wasn't a problem with girls, he talked to Juvia and his idiot cousin's girlfriend all the time. "It's a bad storm." He said as he looked away.

"U-um, thank you." She seemed quite embarrassed. "I live on Fairy Tail Street, it's pretty close."

"Oh, I know where that is." He said, semi interrupting her. "My cousins live there, his girlfriend too. I live right around the corner."

"Oh, so you live on Phantom Street? What's your cousin's name, I might know him."

"Natsu, he's-"

"Oh my gosh, you're Natsu's cousin! His girlfriend is my best friend!" She was friends with the bunny girl? "Anyways, let's get going." She stood up, still holding the cat and petting his head.

* * *

Suddenly, Juvia didn't feel the drops of the rain anymore. She still heard the rain, though, so she knew it hadn't stopped. She slowly looked up to see a man holding an umbrella above her head. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only pants. And he was attractive, very attractive. He had spiky raven hair and dark eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"J-Juvia is new in town and she's lost." At this he smiled, a kind, genuine smile.

"Is that your name? Juvia?" She nodded. "Well, lucky for you, I've lived here for a long time. My name's Gray. Where do you have to go?"

"U-um, Phantom Street?" She cursed herself for being so awkward. Why couldn't she just talk to him normally?

"Great! I live right around the corner!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, c'mon." She stood up and started walking towards her house with this attractive stranger.

* * *

To say that he scared her when she first saw him would be a bit of an understatement. Imagine, you're just sitting in a storm petting a cute little kitty and suddenly there's a giant behind you with a bunch of piercings and stuff. He was actually really nice, despite his appearance. And she may or may not think he was pretty attractive, now that she wasn't scared of him. The small black cat was named Panther Lily, nicknamed Lily by his friend, and he acted super adorable with him. Okay, now she was starting to sound weird.

"Hey, shrimp!" She snapped out of her daydreaming upon his shout, and not-very-flattering nickname. "Which house is yours?" She noticed that they were already on Fairy Tail Street.

"Oh, sorry, it's that orange one." She pointed two doors down from where they currently were. She awkwardly said goodbye to him when they reached it and ran inside. She picked up her phone and dialed the number that she likely dialed most out of all of her contacts. "Lucy!" She shouted when her friend picked up.

"What's up? Do you see this storm? It's ridiculous."

"Yeah, I just got home." She was pretty sure she heard Lucy shout something from the other side of the phone. "Anyways, I met this guy today and I think I like him what do I do?"

"Woah, hold on. What's he like?"

"He's Natsu's cousin." She was pretty sure she heard something being spit out and a bunch of coughing.

"Gajeel?"

"Yes? Maybe?"

Lots of piercings? Very tall?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh. You like Gajeel."

"Stop making fun of me! It's just that he was so nice and cute with his cat."

"I'm not making fun of you. I think you and Gajeel would be a good match. I also think that Cana and Mira would have a heyday if they knew."

"Eek! I hope they don't find out. I also hope Natsu doesn't find out. Do not tell him, Lucy. Understood?"

"I understand I won't tell him. Good night."

"Good night Lucy."

* * *

She was really pretty. And he was trying to not stare at her. He was in no way a pervert, nor would he try to seduce any girl he just met, but she was breathtakingly beautiful. It was also really cute how she referred to herself in the third person. She was really shy at first, but when she started talking she was extremely enthusiastic. She was talking about her roommate, who was apparently a guy, and their cat. "He's really scary at first, but once you get to know him, he's like a big teddy bear. He also has a very large soft spot for Lily."

"This is it, Phantom Street. Which house is yours?" He looked over to see her biting her lip. The wind was tugging his umbrella.

"Oh! There's Gajeel! Thank you for showing me the way!" She ran into the arms of a large man and it looked like she started to cry. The man, likely her roommate Gajeel, glared at him until he left. Dang, she was really cute. He hoped that he'd be able to see her again. And maybe he would.

* * *

"Gajeel!" She jumped up into his arms. He glared at the guy who she had been talking with before she ran over to him. Once he noticed Gajeel's red glare he left. "Juvia was so scared! She was lost! And then it started to rain and-and-"

"I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier. I know that the rain brings back bad memories."

"Juvia's glad you worked so hard to find her. Let's go inside."

"Who was that guy you were with?" Gajeel asked once they were inside.

"Oh, Gray helped Juvia find Phantom Street. She was very lost." He ruffled her hair, causing her to scrunch her nose.

"Do you like it here?" She smiled.

"Yes!"

"Good. I do too. I'm gonna go sleep."

"Good night, Gajeel!" He waved his hand as he walked away. Juvia took a towel and started to dry off the cat, then took a shower to warm herself up. After she was dressed for bed she sat with Panther Lily on the couch. "I like it here, Lily." And she slept, having good dreams for the first time in a while on a rainy night.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! (can you tell I've been listening to the Vocaloid 8 Night Series by the name haha)**


	3. New Neighbors

**AN: Chapter 3! (Full AN at the bottom)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail's characters nor the prompts, all of which belong to their respective owners.**

 **Prompt:** **Person A suspect the new neighbors are serial killers. Person B attempts to placate them. (Nobody said the 'person A' and 'person B'** _ **had**_ **to be the ones dating (right?))**

 **Pairing(s): Gajevy, Gruvia, and Nalu.**

 **Rating: T (probably)**

 **Word count: 1246**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Levy, have you seen our new neighbors? I'm terrified."

"Lucy, they moved in yesterday and already you're doing this?" Levy sighed. Her best friend was definitely weird when it came to some things.

"Levy," she hissed "I think one of them is a serial killer." Levy sighed, Lucy was so melodramatic.

"Why don't you go live with Natsu if you're so scared?" Levy teased, flipping a page in the book that she was only half paying attention to.

"What?" Lucy almost spit out the orange juice that she was drinking. "I can't live with him! We only started dating two years ago! That's way too early on in the relationship and we're way too young and-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door of their apartment.

"Who is it?" Levy called as she walked over to the door.

"We just moved in next door!" Levy looked back at Lucy and smirked, while Lucy screeched, but it sounded like a squeak. Levy opened the door to reveal a girl around her and Lucy's age that had long, wavy, blue hair and a guy who was much taller, had lots of piercings and long, black, spiky hair. The guy must have been the one that Lucy was scared of, but Levy saw no real reason to be scared of either of them. _Of course I have my reasons…_ Levy thought.

"Hi! We're so happy to have new neighbors!" Levy smiled at the two. "I'm Levy and over there is my roommate, Lucy." Levy gestured to where her friend was sitting in the apartment.

"Hello! Juvia is happy to meet you as well!" The blue haired girl spoke with a large smile. "She's sure Gajeel is too. Oh! I'm Juvia, sorry. Sometimes Juvia forgets to introduce herself to new people."

"It's fine." Levy smiled back at her. This girl seemed so nice, she assumed Lucy was scared of the man behind her who was at least six feet tall. He did look quite menacing, but not criminal.

"Gajeel has to introduce himself too." Juvia pouted and looked up at him and he grunted.

"I'm Gajeel." Juvia spun around to face him.

"That's not how you should introduce yourself." She turned around to Levy again. "Juvia Lockser, 20, starting at Fairy Tail University in fall." She then turned to Gajeel.

"You're twenty, too?" Levy interrupted before Gajeel could talk. "And you're going to Fairy Tail too?" Levy exclaimed.

"Yes! Juvia's boyfriend suggested that her and Gajeel come to Fairy Tail!"

"Gajeel Redfox," He said, shocking them both. "I'm 22. Let's go, Juvia, that idiot should be coming over soon."

"Okay! Bye Levy. Gajeel, Juvia told you not to call her boyfriend an idiot!" Levy shut the door and walked over to Lucy.

"They were nice." Levy said sitting down next to her roommate. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Nice? I am positive that, that Gajeel has a criminal record." Levy slapped her friend's arm.

"That's not nice Lucy, they're nice people. And even if he did, I'm sure he wouldn't want you talking about it."

"It's not even just his appearance. The other night when you were out I am positive I heard someone screaming."

"Oh, maybe-" She was interrupted by a knock on their door. She sighed and walked over. "Who is it?" She looked through the hole, gasped, and opened the door. "Gray! Why are you here?" His eyes widened and he blushed.

"Levy? Sorry, I have the wrong apartment. I didn't know that you guys lived here." Lucy got up and went over to Gray.

"Where were you going then?" She asked with a smirk as he blushed more.

"I thought this was my girlfriend's new apartment. I must have been mistaken, now if you'll-"

"I didn't know that you had a girlfriend, Gray?" Lucy interrupted and Levy gasped, causing Lucy and Gray to turn towards her.

"You're girlfriend's Juvia isn't she?" Levy smiled, while Lucy gasped and Gray turned redder.

"No way!" Lucy stared at him. "Wh-when? How?"

"Ah, well, we met because of Gajeel-"

"What?" Lucy interrupted him.

"I met Gajeel because of Natsu-"

"WHAT?" Lucy interrupted him again.

"Yes, they're cousins." He stopped to allow Lucy to interrupt him again, but she just stared with her mouth agape.

"Wait, but that means that he is related to Wendy." Gray nodded. "And Zere- well, I can see that, but _Wendy_? He's so scary and Wendy's-WAIT I've been dating Natsu for two years and I've been one of his best friends for five years and I've never met his cousin?"

"A-Anyways I have to go." Gray turned to knock on the next door over, but noticed his blonde friend slipped past him and knocked first.

"Gray!" Juvia flung open the door and was confused to see her neighbor standing outside with her boyfriend.

"Where's Gajeel? Gajeel!" The dark haired man walked up to the door after hearing his name while Juvia walked away to continue getting ready.

"Oh, you're the neighbor."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Natsu's cousin? Why have I never met you?"

"Well, how am I supposed to tell you if I don't know that you know him? And how do you know my cousin?"

"I'm dating him! How have I never met you when they talk about you all the time!"

"Ah, so you're the girlfriend Flame brains is always bragging about."

"Oh, Lucy is dating Natsu?" Juvia walked into the living room while slipping on shoes. "Juvia is ready!" Gajeel and Lucy stepped out of the doorway to let Juvia pass. As Juvia and Gray walked away they heard her say "Juvia had no clue that Gray knew Lucy. How do you know her?"

"Well," Lucy said after Juvia and Gray were gone, "I should get going. It was nice to meet you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy: Why have I never met your cousin?

The ding came almost immediately after. That was one of the many things she loved about her boyfriend.

Natsu: he lives far

Natsu: wait I think he moved

Lucy: He did.

Lucy: He is my neighbor.

Natsu: o cool

Natsu: have u met Juvia

Lucy: Yes, she went on a date with Gray today, but Gray knocked on the wrong door.

Natsu: HAHA THAT SOUNDS LIKE THE IDIOT

Natsu: can we facetime

Before she could respond, she was getting a call.

"Hey Luce!" She smiled at him.

"Hi. Why did you want to facetime?" She giggled looking at his bedhead.

"I wanted to see your beautiful face, and Lisanna wouldn't stop texting me about her boyfriend. That's what sucks about having female friends."

"Lisanna got a boyfriend?" They spent about fifteen minutes talking about random things until the subject of Gajeel came up.

"He's been dating someone from one of those dating apps for the past few months."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think he's met her a few times and they talk a lot."

"Wow, maybe I should set Levy up on one of those." Lucy laughed.

"Lucy, can I come in?" Levy's voice came from outside.

"Yeah." Lucy put her phone face down.

"Um, so do you still think Gajeel is a bad person?"

"Ha, no. Why?"

"Uhm, well, because I've been dating him for the past seven months." Levy blurted out. Lucy and her boyfriend had the same reaction.

"What? Since when?" For the rest of the night Lucy pelted her best friend with questions, while her boyfriend called his cousin and did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: This took so long! I'm so sorry! The ending was kinda rushed I'm sorry! (Blame school haha) I also kinda ventured off the prompt a** **lot** **bit.**


	4. Lies

**AN: Requested by emmy-likes-the-sky on tumblr -things you said that were lies + nalu (I guess it turned angsty? idk such complicated terminology lol)**  
 ***NOTE* ends in a break up **  
Summary: Natsu's told too many lies and Lucy finally reaches her breaking point.**  
 **Pairings: Nalu**  
 **Rating: T**  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters!**

 **XXX**

Lucy was mad at him, he could tell. Her cheeks were becoming stained with tears, while he stood there, taking all of her mental and physical punches. Her small fists didn't harm him, nor did her accusations. Everything she said was true. He was a liar, who had done nothing but hurt her throughout their entire relationship.

"Tell me the truth." She leaned her forehead against his chest, halting her fists and making his shirt damp with tears. "For once."

"About what?" She looked up at him, and he could see the pain in her eyes. She looked at the face that used to smile at her, and was now blank and free of emotions. Did he truly not care anymore?

"On my birthday y-you said that you had a meeting, but when I asked Gray how it went, he said that there wasn't one. Over our anniversary of when w-we started dating, you said that you had to help L-Loke move out, but he said you never came! You sneak out! You leave and don't come back for days! And when you finally come home, you have girl's perfume and lipstick stains all over! Tell me Natsu, tell me what you've actually been doing." Instead of letting him answer, she continued on, screaming and crying. "Has everything been lies? Did you ever tell me the truth?"

"No, I did tell you the truth," he paused, "in the beginning." Lucy felt lightheaded and weak. She fell down to her knees and sobbed.

"Did you cheat on me?" She raised her head to look directly into his hollow eyes, her voice shaking.

"Yes, I did." His eyes, as empty as they had been for the entire conversation bore holes into her soul as they stared directly into her own teary eyes.

"Why? Why couldn't you have just ended it?" He didn't answer. "Natsu, please." She pleaded. "Tell me the truth."

"I-I still loved you, Luce."

"Did you really?" She spat at him. "Did you love me while you were sleeping around and lying to me about it?"

"Luce, I did."

"Then why?" Bits of emotion slipped into his dark eyes. "Was I not good enough?" He couldn't answer. Why did he cheat on her? Lie to her? He had loved her, what happened since then?

"I-I don't know Luce." He looked at her, and saw her eyes widen.

"You don't know why you cheated on me?" More tears slipped out of her wide eyes as Natsu realized what he said, allowing more emotion to get into his eyes.

"No, Luce, you know that's not what I meant-"

"Get out." She looked at the ground and pointed at the door.

"Lucy-"

"No. Out." She looked straight into his eyes, which were now leaking as well. "Everything you said, all of those things that you told me, were lies. I refuse to date a liar anymore." She glared at Natsu as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Lucy, I-I'm sorry." He grabbed his coat and walked out of the door, glancing back at Lucy once. She closed the door after he walked out of sight and sat down on the floor of her apartment.

"Damn it." She cursed into her hands.

 **XXX**

"I'm sorry, for all of the lies I told, Luce. I'm also…really sorry that we didn't work out. I'm gonna go move in with my brother, in Alvarez. The only thing that was really keeping me in Magnolia was you. Maybe I'll come back here one day. I don't really expect you to forgive me, but I'd really love it if we could be friends again, like way back when we first met. I'm sorry, for ruining that. I hope to see you again one day, but until then, take care Luce." Natsu pressed send on the text, grabbed his bag, and boarded the plane to Alvarez.


	5. I'd love to (nalu)

**AN: Requested by celestial-flame-dragon on tumblr -Nalu and number 15-things you said with too many miles between us. I finally finished! I'm so, so sorry that this took so long. It was the holidays, then writer's block, then midterms, then more writer's block and here I am now! (finally finishing this)**

 **Pairings: Nalu**

 **Words: 1,014**

 **Rating: K**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters!**

Natsu bounced his leg up and down, waiting impatiently for this boring business meeting to be over. Lucy, his girlfriend, was in Hargeon writing her new book and she was taking a break from writing today. She said that she wanted the story to take place there, so she was researching how the city looked, what shops and restaurants were there, and other things that she would need to know for her book.

"Mr. Dragneel, I suggest that you deal with those ants in your pants outside, then return to the meeting when you have settled down." Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts by Ms. Scarlet's stern voice.

"Oh, I apologize Ms. Scarlet." She stared at him for what felt like hours, then resumed the meeting.

"Ants in your pants, huh, Flame Brain?" Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's best friend, coworker, and rival, came up to him and asked after the meeting.

"Shut up Gray, I'm sure you'd barely survive the meetings if Juvia were away, and you were finally able to video chat her, but you had to sit through a lame business meeting first."

"Ooh, so Lucy's the reason you're so antsy." Gray smirked at his friend, knowing that her being away was driving the pink haired boy crazy.

"I just miss her a lot, we've barely even been able to video chat because we've both been so busy." Natsu sighed dejectedly, thinking about his girlfriend.

"Please get in touch with her soon, you're turning into a lovesick puppy."

"That's what I was going home to do before you interrupted me."

"Ugh, just go. I'm sure she's waiting for you too."

XXX

Lucy sat at her computer, typing the things that she had seen that day; a pizzeria, a harbor, a car dealership, a middle school that had an ice rink open to the public in winter. As she tried to recall more, she received a notification from skype that she was getting a call. She smiled at the name on the notification and accepted the call, laughing when she saw the head of bright pink hair that greeted her.

"Hey Luce! How's Hargeon? And the book?" Her boyfriend asked her excitedly.

"I'm doing great. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Erza yelled at me during the meeting today though."

"What did you do wrong this time?" She asked with a small laugh.

"I was thinking about you." Her face flushed as he spoke.

"Wha-"

"You look beautiful Lucy."

"Wha-what are you saying?" She covered her red face with her hands.

"I'm just telling the truth." Her pink haired boyfriend pouted.

"You're so adorable, Natsu." She smiled at her monitor. "I might be able to come home soon. Two or three more weeks at most." Natsu's face brightened considerably.

"Really Luce? That's great!" She beamed into the camera. "I'm so happy that I'll get to see you again. It gets so lonely with just Happy." He lifted the cat to show her.

"Well, you'll have to deal with only having your cat companion for a while longer."

"Happy's good company though." He nuzzled his head against the cat's abnormally blue fur.

"Don't go replacing me with Happy."

"I couldn't if I tried." Natsu replied in a singsong voice.

"You're so cheesy." Lucy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I miss you Luce." Lucy looked sadly at her boyfriend's face in the monitor. Truthfully, she missed him beyond belief. She wanted to jump through her monitor and strangle Natsu with hugs, or jump on a plane to Magnolia right now and shower him with kisses when she got there. However, she knew that they weren't high schoolers anymore. They were adults, so no more whimsical, magical displays of affection.

"I miss you too Natsu, but not much longer until I come home." Lucy smiled at the end of her sentence. It was a small, pathetic smile, but it would do.

"When you come home we'll hold a big party for you, Luce! I'll get your favorite foods and all that stuff."

"I don't need any of that as long as I can hug you again." Lucy's eyes drifted over to the clock in the corner of her screen. "Natsu, you need to sleep! It's two A.M. and you need to be up early tomorrow for work."

"I guess you're right." Natsu's smile turned into a pout.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay Natsu?" He nodded as a response. "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy." Natsu managed to give her one last enormous smile before his face disappeared from her bright screen.

XXX

This was it, Lucy was finally coming home to Magnolia. Natsu fidgeted nervously in the airport, he hadn't seen her face to face in so long and now he finally would. He looked impatiently at the clock on his phone. Any minute now.

"Natsu!" The boy looked up to be greeted with a face full of yellow hair.

"Lucy!" Natsu picked up his girlfriend and spun her around.

"I'm so happy to see you." Lucy whispered into Natsu's neck when he set her feet on the ground.

"I have something to ask you Lucy." She pulled back from the hug, a confused look on her face. "Well, you see, I've never been much good with words, and I really know no other way to ask this except bluntly." Natsu knelt down on one knee and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. "Lucy Heartfilia, you wonderful weirdo, will you do me the honor of marrying m-"

"Of course!" Lucy cried as she tackled her now fiancé to the ground. "Of course Natsu. Of course I'll marry you. Was it ever even a question?"

"You haven't put on the ring yet." Natsu laughed as he adjusted their position so they were no longer lying down on the floor of the airport.

"Well, I'd love it if you put it on for me." Lucy giggled as she held out her left hand. He slipped the ring, which fit surprisingly, onto her finger.

"Well, let's go home now, Mrs. Dragneel."

"I'd love to, Mr. Dragneel."


End file.
